patronversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel Gothenberg
A member of the cult known as the 'Followers of Falstaff', Hansel Gothenberg is an expert hunter and specialises in fighting with animals. Hired out to the El Aquilla Cartel to hunt the mysterious vigilante known as the Ghost, Hansel won't give up the hunt until his quarry is dead or captured. Creation The name 'Hans' has been used many times during the creation of multiple characters in the Patronverse, often acting as a place-holder until a real name could be assigned. The current 'Hans' is based loosely on both ancient Germanic warriors, as well as the Marvel character Kraven the Hunter, at least when it comes to his love of the hunt. Ultimately Hans was going to loose to the Ghost and be arrested by the SFOD but ultimately the illegal actions of the vigilante made this unlikely to happen. Instead Hans, by sheer luck became the main character in the villain arc of Penance, at least for the moment. Character History Hans and a selection of warriors were leased to the El Aquilla Cartel to act as temporary muscle until the faction could hire its own fighters, as well as to participate in the elimination of the vigilante known as the Ghost. Hans appeared to be in command of this group, although his position in the overall hierarchy of the Followers of Falstaff was unknown. In addition to his warriors, Hans also brought an African Crowned Eagle and a pack of Wolfhounds to help him hunt down his prey in the urban heart of San Francisco, with the former responsible for the death of one of El Aquilla's henchmen and the crippling of a young model. Shortly afterwards Hans dispersed his men across the city to search for the Ghost while he acquired a scent strip torn off the Patron Saint of Crime, who El Aquilla believed to be the Ghost. This was ultimately disproved when Hans's men fought against the SPFD, with the fighting style of Detective Clarissa Loach closely resembling that of the Ghost. Hans later set up an ambush for Loach and was attacked by the Ghost, with the pair fighting on the roof of a warehouse. More powerful then his smaller foe, Hans had the upper-hand until the Ghost struck back with a bolt tipped with a fast acting sedative, but ultimately he wasn't arrested and returned to El Aquilla's mansion furious about the bad information he had received. It was only the presence of fellow member of the Followers of Falstaff Toxetes that stayed his hand. Powers Hansel Gothenberg had no powers relying on his extensive experience and natural muscle to take-down his prey. Hans's preferred fighting style involved using his animals to herd his victims into ambushes, before inflicting a quick yet deadly strike while his target was occupied. To this end he usually used a heavy crossbow equipped with armour piercing bolts to deliver a kill shot, but he wasn't above fighting at close combat, either unarmed or with an array of knives he carried with him. In addition to being a skilled fighter and tracker, Hans was experienced in animal husbandry as evident by the healthy nature of his animal and the ease with which he commanded them both on the hunt and in battle. Category:Bad Characters Category:Ghost Foes Category:Followers of Falstaff Members Category:El Aquilla Cartel Members Category:Mercenaries